Y entonces ellos cruzaron los rayos
by Abril Caballero
Summary: .Inspirado en el capìtulo Janine, Cambiaste!. En el cuàl Egon tiene una de las màs expresivas demostraciones de afecto para con Janine. Es el ùnico en el cual abiertamente declara para sì mismo y para los demàs lo importante que es la pelirroja en su vida. Me encanta este episodio, porque en èl obtuve lo que ni GB ni GB2 nos pudo dar a los fans de esta linda y disfuncional pareja.
A mis comadrejas queridas...por la paciencia !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El sol brillaba plenamente aquella mañana, inundando la cuidad de Nueva York con sus tibios rayos. La avenida comenzaba cobrar vida a medida que avanzaba la hora y el tràfico

En la vieja ambulancia reacondicionada tres hombres miraban con satisfacción a la pareja que, sentada en la solitaria banqueta junto al rìo compartìa su primeros minutos de verdadera complicidad, si se podía decir.

-Hey Tex, - susurrò Peter Venkman rompiendo el silencio mientras se mesaba el pelo sobre la frente- me parece una escena muy bonita pero…hasta què hora debemos esperarlos sin apresurarlos?

-Pete, este es un verdadero acontecimiento. Sacrifícate unos minutos màs por nuestros amigos.- le contestò Ray volviéndose a mirarlo. WInston abrazò el volante apoyando en el su mentón para bostezar- no es asì WInston?

-A hà- contestò el moreno alzando el pulgar.-

La pareja se había puesto de pie y avanzaba hacia el vehículo sin prisa alguna, como si hubiesen adivinado los pensamientos de Venkman, que alcanzò a susurrar antes de que el rubio abriera la puerta a la pelirroja

-ni un beso! Parece el final de La Dama de las Camelias…por Dios Spengs!

Peter! Exclamò Ray dándole un golpe en el hombro.

La voz gruesa de Egon se hizo oir apenas abrió la puerta ayudando a subir a Janine con su caballerosidad característica.

-Espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado, muchachos.

-Oh No hay problema!- sonriò Winston encendiendo el motor

-Para nada…-sonriò Peter, dándole espacio a la chica- lamento no haber traído la cámara para registrar este momento Kodak.

-Peter!- volvió a exclamar Ray. Janine y Egon sonrieron al igual que el resto, pero ambos compartían un rojo furioso en las mejillas, luciendo tan adorables como un par de adolescentes.

-Gracias Peter.- le dijo Janine- hubiera sido un gran recuerdo.

-Vamos, Menlitz…esperas que crea que quieres dejar esto en el recuerdo?

Ella suspirò observando el techo del Ecto-1 con un gesto triste

-Créeme que la mayor parte de esta noche…de este último tiempo en realidad debiera ser un recuerdo.

Los muchachos guardaron un silencio culpable y fue Ray quien habló para romperlo

-Si sirve de algo, fue gracias a la serie de desafortunados acontecimientos de este último tiempo que estamos aquí.

-Y que ustedes dos estaban allì- agregó Peter indicando con un guiño, la banqueta en la cual ella y Egon habían estado sentados y que iba quedando atrás.

Janine suspirò, tomando conciencia por primera vez de que los largos y tibios dedos de Egon rodeaban su mano en una caricia de afirmación a cada palabra dicha por sus amigos. Su corazón se recogió de la emoción, sentía que había sido tan tonta, tan superficial! Estuvo a punto de haberse convertido en otro ser, un ser malvado y horrible que no se detenía ante nada en pos de seguir sumando militantes a su propósito de formar quizás una nueva legiòn de falsas hadas madrinas para continuar engañando a personas inseguras y necesitadas como ella.

-Ya todo terminò…-dijo Winston mirándoles por el retrovisor- y estamos felices de no lamentar algo peor.

-Sì,Janine…En gran parte hemos sido los culpables por no tenerte en consideración como mereces. Tù eres tan importante para este equipo que si algo te hubiese ocurrido no nos podríamos perdonar.- le dijo Ray apoyando suavemente una mano sobre su hombro. Ella le sonriò

-Gracias muchachos, yo los quiero mucho. Fui una tonta por dejarme llevar por mis inseguridades.

Egon la mirò, serenamente. Aùn hacían eco en su memoria las acusaciones de una dolida Janine gritándole que èl, màs que nadie, era el responsable de haberla empujado a convertirse en aquel monstruo que fue por unos breves momentos. Êl y su indiferencia, èl y su incapacidad de ver en ella todo cuanto le había ofrecido por años. El y la suma de abrazos, miradas y gestos compartidos por tanto tiempo. El siempre había sido su caballero de brillante armadura, la había rescatado de aquel viejo vagòn en las profundidades de la ciudad y la había abrazado como si fuese la persona màs importante del mundo para despuès continuar siendo nada. Habìa estado a su lado levantándola cuando se caìa o protegiéndola de cualquier amenaza asì que era imposible para ella no alimentar ilusiones aun cuando finalmente todo se reducía a nada…Todo se reducìa a èl volviendo a sus experimentos e investigaciones, ignorando sus demostraciones de afecto en pos de la materia ectoplàsmica bajo el microscopio.

Pero èl la amaba! Lo sabìa desde hacìa tiempo pero era incapaz de demostrarlo simplemente porque no sabìa còmo. Nunca antes había estado en esa situación y a diferencia de los fantasmas no sabìa còmo enfrentarla.

Durante ese último año especialmente había divagado en el hecho de que Janine tenía mucha más experiencia que èl y por lo mismo se sentía totalmente imposibilitado para cualquier tipo de avance o insinuación. El tener conciencia de su propia ignorancia y considerar inútil y terriblemente vergonzoso el buscar ayuda en los libros o como llegó a considerar en algún momento de verdadera angustia, al consejo "experto" de Peter fueron sus dos mayores frenos al momento de considerar siquiera algún intento por lo que era màs seguro para èl mantenerse en su sitio, escudándose en esa premisa de que las demostraciones de cariño son para seres dèbiles por lo cuàl no las necesitaba y Janine tampoco porque, la pelirroja había demostrado muchas veces el temple y valentía que no cualquier mujer poseìa con lo que obviamente no necesitaba de ninguna demostración aparte de que su preocupación obvia en momentos de crisis. Què torpes habían sido sus conclusiones…

Ella alzò la vista y mantuvo la mirada del científico por un instante, con la seguridad que le daba ahora el saber que Egon compartìa sus sentimientos, que al menos la querìa de un modo que ella desconocía. No quiso pensar en nada, ni siquiera en el futuro. Su felicidad era verdadera y no iba a cuestionarla. EL le sonriò, con esa sonrisa tìmida tan suya y no pudo hacer màs que inclinar la cabeza y apoyarla en su pecho, como tantas otras veces pero ahora se sentía tan maravillosamente perfecto. Cerrò los ojos y el sueño teminò por vencerla, acunada por el ritmo que marcaban los latidos del corazòn de Egon, quien nuevamente y sin tapujo la volvió a abrazar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todos dormían en la Estaciòn, o al menos era lo que Peter pensaba cuando fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Su privación de sueño había derivado en una cansada vigilia y al pasar frente al laboratorio pudo ver de reojo la silueta de Egon, sentado frente a su escritorio.

-Què hay Spengs. Pensè que dormías como el resto.

El se sobresaltò y lo mirò seriamente.

-mi organismo ya pasò la etapa de sueño, por lo que querìa avanzar en algunas ideas para mejorar el funcionamiento de la Unidad Contenedora.

En serio?- sonriò Venkman acercándose a la ventana para cruzarse de brazos.-Ahora tienes novia, amigo. Serìa bueno que dejaras un poco de lado la Unidad Contenedora que para mi parecer funciona a la perfección.

-Peter…no diría que tengo novia, Janine y yo…

-Ay no…- suspirò agitando las manos en señal que no deseaba oírle- No puedes decirme eso. Creeme que todos, especialmente ella pensamos lo mismo.

-No hemos hablado de eso realmente. No creo que decir que somos novios sea una definición correcta a nuestra situación actual.

-Y cuàl sería esa situación actual, según tù, pero en idioma terrícola y en español para entenderlo mejor – se cruzò de brazos sentándose en la esquina del escritorio mientras lo miraba.

-no lo sè

-Què?

-No lo sè.- repitió con honestidad-Todo lo que tenga que ver con comportamientos románticos està definitivamente fuera de mis registros por lo que no tengo idea què hacer o què decir. Hace un rato todo lo que se me ocurrió decirle fue que me acompañara a ver una película, como se supone que debiera ser lo normal, pero sòlo se me vinieron a la mente documentales que podemos ver tranquilamente en la sala.- se arreglò los lentes- ahora me doy cuenta que fue una estupidez. Me siento fuera de lugar.

-Es Janine,viejo!-insitio Peter –No puede ser tan complicado si la conoces hace años, sabes sus gustos, la conoces. Ademàs, pare serte sincero, mas de una vez te he visto ser muy encantador con ella. – no pudo evitarlo, puso su mejor cara de " Hey tù, de què hablas,bribón"

.-na cosa es ser atento y otra muy distinta tomar un rol de pareja. Es…-buscò las palabras para expersarse-..Extraño? incòmodo? No voy a negar que anoche, finalmente me dì cuenta que la ausencia de Janine en mi vida es algo con lo cual no podría lidiar, pero no sè ser un hombre normal. Nunca creí decir estas palabras en mi vida pero ahora quisiera ser un poco como tù…-suspiró finalmente bajando los hombros derrotado

-Sabìa que algún dìa aceptarìas mi supremacía en algo, je je- sonrió orgulloso de sì mismo- conocer a las mujeres puede ser tan provechoso como conocer el manejo de la energía nuclear, Egon y te lo he dicho muchas veces. Màs a tì que tienes un no se què que despierta suspiros entre mortales y ectoplasmicas!

-Peter…ese comentario no me ayuda.

-Finalmente - sonriò con picardìa- quieres mi consejo o me voy a la cocina por mi vaso de agua e intento recuperar el sueño?

Egon le mirò seriamente y le contestò como si estuviese hablando del futuro de la humanidad

-Honestamente Peter. No lo sè. Podrìa estar cometiendo un grave error.


End file.
